Where's Gokuu?
by crankyhermit
Summary: There is no light. There is no monkey. This causes much inconvenience all around. Part 4 of 8. Please read story notes.


PLEASE READ:

This is part 4 of a round robin organised by Timmonsgray in 2004. A round robin is a story written in relay by a group of authors. Most of it was never posted outside lj. To read the whole thing, check out the links here:

www. livejournal. com/users/dunwich/7515.html (remove the spaces before "livejournal" and "com".)

Saiyuki and its characters etc are property of Kazuya Minekura et al.

**Previously: **There is no light. There is no monkey. This causes much inconvenience all around.

(not really) Picking up where miskatonic left off in Part 3: A benevolent plan

* * *

Part 4: Where's Gokuu?

It had settled over the land with inexorable assurance in the absence of the sun; untimely moonless night at midday that would have brought a gibbous moon in the usual course of events.

Though the backup generators were finally running, the rays of light that escaped through windows and the cracks of hastily locked doors were strangely suffocated and feeble, doing little to pierce the deep darkness. Already the footsteps of his departing companions had been swallowed by the dark as though it were fog, and where there should have been the sounds of people, chickens, dogs and other living creatures, there was only silence.

Hakkai shivered, beginning to doubt that splitting up, however efficient, had truly been the wisest course of action under such mysterious circumstances.

But it was too late to call them back, admit his mistake and tell them that they ought to stay together after all. He did not think - an unreasonable fear twisted in his gut - he could not bear it if he called into the darkness and no one answered. No. He could not -

There was nothing for it but to soldier on and believe in his friends, that they would do their part and return to meet at the appointed time and place. He had to trust in the others. It had to be enough.

x-x-x

So a man walks into a bar. He orders a drink and asks the bartender - Have you seen a boy, this high, dressed so, possibly, no, probably hungry?

And the bartender says -

A man walks into a bar, looks around, and hastily backs out. Gokuu's not in there, he says, half to himself in more desperate hope than conviction. And he goes on to the next possible place, praying to the merciful Kanzeon Bousatsu, or any power that would hear him, that he would find Gokuu or his other friends there.

The bartender says, No, I don't think so... Have you seen anyone like that, Mei?

Oh... I think I did see someone dressed like that earlier. He came in and wanted to order some food, but he had no money and ran off that way. But he...

Damn the hyperactive saru, says the man, and hurries from the bar, leaving his drink barely tasted and unpaid for.

Hey! shouts the bartender. You haven't...

And Mei trails off - It was before the eclipse, and he was taller...

Serves him right if he makes a wasted trip and catches the wrong man, grumbles the bartender, wiping the table and wondering if he can serve the drink to someone else. Mei pours it down the sink.

x-x-x

Gojou had never been so glad to see the familiar outline in the darkness, and raced to catch up, throwing his arms around the solid anchoring bulk of his friend in relief. "Hakkai, we've got to get out of here quick."

Hakkai choked a little and guiltily stuffed his candy bar into a pocket. "Why? Has something happened to Gokuu? You look terrible."

"We have to find Sanzou and get out of here. Forget Gokuu," he panted desperately, and pulled at his resisting friend, trying to communicate his urgency while keeping panic out of his voice, but they could barely see each other, much less read expressions.

"What do you mean?" Hakkai grabbed Gojou and shook him, trying to calm him down. "We can't just leave Gokuu, he's one of us. We couldn't be us without him."

"Hakkai, please, we have to go - I saw them!"

"Saw who?"

"The other fake Sanzou-ikkou!"

Hakkai blanched, picked Gojou up and pounded heavily down the street. "Sanzou! We've got to get out of here!"

x-x-x

Fearful and diminished, the three trod disconsolately through the night, hands linked to avoid losing each other, wondering what had become of their missing friend.

In the darkness, Sanzou stretched out a hand. An unseen leaf brushed lightly against his fingers as it fell, and he sighed.

The falling brown leaf  
Caught and tossed by careless winds -  
When will it find rest?

End Part 4

* * *

Story continued by incandescens, 


End file.
